Alphabet Collar
by GremlinX
Summary: A series of one-shots corresponding to words for each letter of the alphabet. Many character appearances. First word is Allure...Please read and respond. :D Ratings may range from piece to piece but will mainly be rated K.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. This is just a series of one-shots that will vary in size and length involving many of the characters in White Collar. It will go through the alphabet. I know some others might have done this, but I assure you that this one is different and my own take on these wonderful characters. I hope you read and respond. All mistakes are my own because I don't have a beta reader. I can take the good and the bad, and feel free to drop me a prompt/idea or something if you want. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own WC otherwise I wouldn't be doing this. There are some quotes from Flip of the Coin, but that is about it so all rights go to the respective owners/writers/etc concerning that bit.**

_Allure (n)- the power to attract; enticement;____appeal_

_**Allure:**_____

When Peter first looked at the file coded James Bonds he was impressed by the forger, but had no qualms about being able to bring this person to justice. The more he learned about the enigma of Neal Caffrey, he started to wonder what made such a brilliant, young man to want to turn to a life of crime. What was the allure of the criminal life to such a talented individual? When he first started to hunt Neal down he thought the main reason was the joy of stealing from others. People who had wealth and that Neal just did this for selfish and uncaring reasons. But, the more he researched and hunted down this man he started to wonder why he really was pulling these cons.

The mystery didn't stop when Neal became his partner. He saw the look in Neal's eye when no one else was paying attention when they worked on figuring out how someone pulled off a con of their own. Peter started to realize that there was more to the reasons behind why Mozzie and Neal did what they did. There was definitely more than meets the eye with both of them in general. They were different, an enigma, a puzzle. They didn't do it for spite, anger, revenge, or because they felt like they had claim over what they took. He always tried to wheedle out of Neal the reasons he turned to the criminal life, but the man always redirected either with a hat trick, a joke about how he was reformed, or a flash of his famous and dazzling Caffrey signature smile. But early into their partnership Peter was finally able to get a little bit of insight as to why he and the little man conned others.

It was during one night while they were working on the case of John Mitchel, a family friend of the Burkes, who appeared to have possibly been set up when Peter got that insight. He had dropped by unannounced and ended up meeting Neal's street contact he wanted to meet since the Dutchmen case. After one too many Fisler beers for Peter and some gin for the little guy, Peter finally got to ask them straight out while looking at the stunning view what it was all about to them.

"Man, look at that view. Is this why you guys do it? Is this what it's all about?" Peter asked them out loud. He turned his head away from the windows showing a lit up New York against the night sky to look at both men.

"It's not about the stuff." Mozzie answered without skipping a beat. Peter noticed Caffrey shift slightly in his seat.

"Moz." Neal quietly warned with a slight shake of his head. Mozzie looked at Neal momentarily, but continued on. Haversham felt it was important to tell the suit why they did this. If anything it showed a majority of the reason behind why this short, quirky, government fearing man chose to live the life of a conman, but perhaps a little bit into the young man sitting across from them too.

"It's about doing what we want to do. Who cares about nine-to-fives and 401-Ks? Playing by the rules only makes... borders. They just... take away everything that's good about living life." Mozzie stated. After hearing that and seeing Neal's light smile at his drunken friends' words that Peter started to see what's so alluring to the young man. There was more to it being just the inability to stay away from glittering things.

The allure of fine art, wine, sculptures, historical artifacts, and the art claimed to be lost to the ages had a strong hold on Neal. He loved and appreciated the arts to a point where Peter didn't really understand. Of course Peter never really was devoted to the arts, even if he did know a thing or two about them. The challenge of pulling off a particularly hard con brought the young man thrill and excitement. The con itself was a way of him getting to test his intelligence and skills. The ability to do what he did was hard to do for most, but for Neal it was his way of life. For him the reasons he pulled off a particularly hard con or any con for that matter had nothing to do with the people he stole from or tricked, it was simply the act and art of the con itself. The freedom and choice to do what he wanted and living life the way he wanted to as well. Neal liked to show off and was young; he still needed to grow up in Peter's mind. Peter still saw the alleged conman get a mischievous spark in his eye when he would lightheartedly take the agents' wallet when the man wasn't paying attention or when Peter caught him looking a bit too much at anything with value while working on a case. The allure of the con and what it brought to Neal was strong. The agent doubted that the young reformed conman would ever lose that spark or allure of wanting to pull a con. Peter knew Neal wasn't going to change anytime soon, but he hoped that one day he could see that he could do some good. It certainly would make Peter's life a little bit easier when Neal finally did.

**AN: Hope you like it. Now press that button! You know you want to. What's the harm? :D…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for a while. I had spring break and I was slightly busy these past weeks. So I am writing giving you this next word and another to make up for it. Sorry once again! I will strive to do better next time. :D So without any further ado I hope you enjoy it and as always please read and respond! **

**Rated T….. WARNING: There is one swear word in here. **

_Italics=flashback_

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar, no matter how much I wish I did. There is a scene from the pilot episode in here so all rights go to the writers, USA Network, and Jeff Eastin.**

_Breakout- (n) an escape, often with the use of force, as from a prison or mental institution._

**Breakout:**

Neal ran up the flight of stairs to their old apartment. He knew that she still lived there after all this time. His heart hammered against his chest from the run up the steps, but also because he was hoping to catch Kate before she left. He still remembered their conversation from two months ago like it was yesterday.

_He was still in prison with only 3 months left of his sentence. It was the normal visiting time for the week and when he arrived she was waiting on the other side of the glass like always. Except this time there was something different with the way she acted. Her eyes barely lit up seeing him and her shoulders were slightly slumped and tense when he came into view. Neal felt that something was wrong within an instant, but pushed the feeling of sickness aside and put on a smile as he sat down in front of the glass. _

"_Hey beautiful," he stated simply with one of his best smiles. Kate rolled her eyes at his words, but gave a small smile regardless. _

"_Neal, I have to tell you something. I can't do this anymore." Neal grew serious at her words and felt the panic he felt earlier come back. _

"_What are you talking about? Is something wrong?" He locked his eyes onto hers and held them. She shifted slightly at his words, but didn't look away. _

"_I just can't wait anymore. I can't do this. I am done waiting around for you-"_

"_There has got to be a reason for this, you can't have just decided to do this on your own. Let me help you and tell me who is threatening you Kate. Tell me." _

_Kate stood up both getting more agitated in their gestures. Her hands were glued to her sides and he was starting to get out of his own seat in response. "This isn't just something you can fix Neal. We are done; I don't want you coming to see me after you get out. It is over." _

_Kate walked away from Neal despite his callings to her from behind the glass and raised his hands in desperation as he watched her leave. _

Neal grabbed the handle and found it locked. He listened to the door and didn't hear anything. He had found a bobby pin on the floor when he looked around to for something to open the door and proceeded to unlock it. He rushed into the door and found that his worst fears were true. She was gone. The place was empty, it no longer held all of her things and some of the belongings they had when they were together. He went back to the door and saw a drunken guy stroll down the hall from the stairs.

"Hey do you know when the woman who lived here left?" He asked the guy. The man was wearing a baggy long sleeve shirt with the odor of two day old stench and red glazed eyes. The man had to be around his forties. The man squinted at Neal.

"What you want boy," he asked. After Neal repeated his question the man just stared at him for a little while.

"Oh, ya mean the pretty lady with the brown hair? She left two days ago….real pretty that 'un was." He finally drawled out. Neal gave the man a small wave and ignored the man's mumbling as he shuffled on off down the hall. After scanning the room again he saw the bottle on the floor. He had missed it in his first inspection of the room because of the pillar in the room. This confirmed what he already knew but didn't want to believe. Kate had left. He knew there had to be a reason. The soft pad of his shoes crossing the wooden floor was the only sound in the lonely apartment, a place that once held many memories of a young couple in love. The bottle was smooth under his fingers as he leaned against the pillar and just sat there, a man lost in his thoughts and memories.

He remembered how they would eat cold pizza and drink the crappiest wine. The smell of her hair, the twinkle in her eyes when he would say something funny or romantic to her. The feel of her hands, the touch of her lips against his. He remembered the few times he would make a mistake and she would be angry at him lying to her or at the danger he had put himself in when he didn't have to. Neal knew what she meant by the bottle. It was a form of goodbye. Deep inside though he felt like something else was going on, he refused to believe that after all this time that she would just walk away. He sat there so long that he mostly forgot about him being on the run. Neal was just in a comatose state in his mind.

It must have been hours, but he suddenly heard the faint sirens and started to come out of his thoughts. He heard footsteps rush up and looked up to stare at the wall in front of him. He knew who was coming, but for some reason his body didn't want to move. A small part of his brain was saying that he should run, flee, and get away before they cornered him, but his body refused to get up. He felt a presence in the room with him.

"I see Kate moved out," a deep middle aged man stated. Neal looked up from his perusing of the bottle moving around in his hand, but instead looked up in the air before heaving out a deep breath of air and returning his gaze to the bottle. "Did she leave you a message in that?" The man asked calmly. It

"The bottle is the message." Neal replied.

"It's been a while." The man stated, letting the words sit in the air. He was continuing to walk farther into the room. To talk to the man he chased for four, long years.

"Yea, a few years give or take." He continued to look at the bottle despite knowing that Peter Burke was here to arrest him. Peter, the man who had chased after him for four years, before Neal was finally put away and who had come to put him away again.

"You carrying?" Peter asked. He knew the man very well, but he had to ask, you can never completely trust a conman. A conman stays a conman in his book. He didn't know what to make of the young man sitting on the floor yet.

"You know I don't like guns." Neal responded. He wasn't fooled by the agents' inquiry.

"They asked me what makes a man pull a bone-headed escape with 3 months to go." By now he was only a few feet away from Neal, watching the young man.

"I guess you figured it out." Neal stated with a hint of sarcasm.

"Kate says adios to you in prison and gets busy with her disappearing act and the trail ends here, but you already know that." Neal stared at the wall again wondering why this man felt the need to state the obvious to him. Peter Burke wasn't one to gloat.

"I missed her by two days." He answered calmly, but was internally angry at the emotion he let slip out into his words.

Peter moved more into the younger man's line of vision and so he could easily look at the man to his left, sitting against a pillar. "Still, it only took you a month and a half to escape the super max. That's damn impressive." Neal gave a light scoff at his words and smiled a little at the remark. Peter was pulling out his radio in order to give the go ahead to the other agents. "All clear, subject identified and unarmed."

"_**Roger that." **_Came crackily through the radio.

Neal took this time to finally look up at the man whom he was having such an idle chat with despite the circumstances. "We surrounded?"

Peter only nodded at him. "How many?"

"Including my agents and the marshals? All of them I think." He replied. Neal just nodded with a glimmer of defeat in his eyes. Peter studied the man as he went to ask his next message, he was convinced that Caffrey wasn't going to run, but he had to keep him talking so the other agents could get to the room. "What's the message?"

"Goodbye," Neal answered plainly as he set it down next to him on the floor.

"Women." Peter joked in order to lighten the mood. This caused Neal to laugh lightly at his words while his face still stayed turned away from the older man. Eyes still transfixed on the bottle, but not really seeing it. "They are going to give you another four years for this you know."

"I don't care." Neal blurted out. He didn't see the look of surprise that passed across Peter's face at the words. Neal was serious though. If Kate really did leave then what did he have to look forward to when he would eventually get back out? He didn't care anymore, but at the same time he still wanted to know why she had left. It hurt. Neal looked up from where he sat and looked over at Peter again. "You look the same."

"From what? The last time we met? You look the same too, except without the orange jumpsuit." Peter asked, slightly put off by the man's attitude towards his suit. They continued the small talk and eventually Neal was led away in handcuffs surrounded by agents. Leaving Peter more mystified than he was when he came into the room to get the man. Especially at how he was the only one to know what was on his suit.

* * *

><p>When Peter left the apartment and saw Neal get pushed into a waiting car, he still didn't understand why a guy as smart as Caffrey would leave. He knew that the con would know that he would have been caught eventually. He couldn't have broken out just for a girl like Kate could he? What did he hope to achieve? Did he expect to be able to convince Kate to stay? To him to breakout out of a prison just to see her was absurd. There had to be a deeper reason, a motive to why he would risk another four years in the slammer. There had to be. Right?<p>

**AN: Sorry once again for the long delay. Word C will come this weekend. This time I will uphold that promise. Things get in the way; such is the way of life. Anyways, I hope you like it and as always read and respond. It is greatly appreciated…. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone. Sorry for such a long delay. I had been busy with a hectic finals week and as soon as I got out I have been busy with finding a job for the summer. I'm not on the computer as much due to being home. Hope you like this one despite it being short and as always read and respond. Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar and all that jazz. I just do this stuff for fun.**

_Calculating- (adj) shrewd; cautious_

**Calculating:**

Reese Hughes, leader of the White Collar Division in New York, was a well-respected man, but was never held in too many people's favorite person lists. Like a stone in many ways, he was unchanging on his views and was the mortar that kept his teams together. Firm in his beliefs, it was hard for anyone to change the man's mind unless he was given sufficient reasoning and that whatever it was would accomplish what was needed to be done. His iron will didn't mean he didn't care about his agents or that he wasn't open to new ideas or changes. Hughes had seen much over his long career and nothing really surprised him anymore, because frankly when you been around as long as he had you grew accustomed. Only one subject gave him pause over his many years of experience and that came in the form of a certain person called Neal Caffrey.

When Peter had come to him about taking the young con as his Confidential Informant, or CI, he was adamant to Agent Burke that this was a bad idea. To him criminals didn't last long on the other side, the right side of the law in order to help others. They tended to fall back on old habits, habits that had gotten them in trouble in the first place. It didn't mean that he thought all criminals were bad people, he just had to take a more cautious and calculating approach to the idea. He had a duty to protect his people and to make sure that people got the job done, so at the end of the day everyone could go home safe and bad situations were stopped so others could carry on with their lives. The good winning over what or whom was deemed wrong and evil. It took a few days, but when he gave Peter the green light he knew that he was taking a risk giving the good word and that Peter had an even riskier stake in this than him. In the end though, he hoped that Peter would be able to turn this risk factor into more of a positive than negative. If anyone could handle the enigma of Caffrey, who better than the man who had spent so much time to bring him to justice than Burke? So he watched with eyes like a hawk on not only his team, but Caffrey as well when the man joined.

As the first few months went by, he was still at odds over the CI. Reese knew that Caffrey was smart and had skills that were useful to Burkes' team, but the man was still rough and prone do what he wanted whether it was for the right reasons or not. Hughes knew more about the people he watched over than he let on and Caffrey was certainly up there. He may not know his past or all of his crimes, but he paid attention to the young man as he worked within the White Collar. He noticed how the young man respected Peter, but was slow to completely trust him. To be completely frank he doubted the two of them ever would completely trust each other. He also wasn't blind to how the young man at first was only there to find Kate, but eventually was starting to invest himself a little bit more after each case. It would take a lot more for him to break away from the temptations of her and what she represented to the conman. His stress levels were certainly higher with Caffrey around. Not every case that Peter got ever went smoothly and to say he was slightly worried barely described how he felt. At the end of each day he would be happy that they had done the job, but the conman was still a risk. He was a threat to them even if he was chained down to a two mile radius and Peter was always vigilant with him. What Hughes did know was that at the end of the day that when all was said and done, that as long as Caffrey helped the group and did a good job, than that was fine to him. Hughes didn't know if he would ever be able to trust the man with his life, but it wasn't his job to. It was his job to be there for his people and protect them as best as he could while he was in charge. Reese had to stay aloof and calculate all the angles and possibilities of any situation, it was the reason why he had been where he was for so long. To this iron man Caffrey was a criminal. The world was painted white and black. As long as Caffrey did his job then Hughes planned to be as civil as he could and of course make a few exceptions and turn a blind eye every now and then. After all, he wasn't cold and unfeeling, just calculating and strong.

**A/N: I hope you liked it and once again sorry for the wait. Please feel free to read and respond. I am always glad to hear what others have to say, regardless if it is good and bad. As many of you on here know, responses give us sustenance. **

**PS. Feel free to pester me into writing sooner. I will be more likely to not forget and get more motivated. Now press that buttom. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay again! I know it is getting really bad, but I had to put my dog down which made me not post this two weeks ago. Then I started my summer job, which stopped me from putting this up last week as well. I hope you guys like it and any mistakes are my own. Feel free to Read and Respond!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Jeff Eastin and the USA Network. **

_Dicker- (v) barter, haggle_

**Dicker:**

Both Neal and Peter were sitting in Peter's office locked in a heated battle of wills. It was a Friday evening and the team had been filing reports and doing paperwork for most of the week. Neal's bright blue eyes were locked on Peter's brown ones. He had a slight frown on his face, but his eyes were flashing brightly in energy. He was enjoying this argument a little bit too much for his own good. Peter however was not amused.

"No Neal, you are not getting out early to see some exhibit." Peter stated bluntly as he pushed his partner's feet off of his desk for a second time. He noticed the said man's smirk at the gesture, but decided to ignore it.

"Peter I told you about it earlier this week, which means I told you ahead of time that I wanted to go."

"Just because you stated that you wanted to go to this place earlier in the week still doesn't mean you get to go."

"You said that if I did a good job this week and didn't complain about being stuck here all week that you would think about it."

"Okay then, let me think it over…nope. The answer is still a no."

"You wouldn't even have to go Peter. You could just give the okay and enjoy an evening with Elizabeth. I am an adult and can take care of myself just fine."

"Yes and look where you got yourself. Besides even if I was to give the okay- which I am not- you would definitely not be going alone."

"It is only a block over my boundary so it isn't like I would be far. I could be on a time limit if I had to, but limiting the amount of time to view such an exquisite new exhibit of art is a crime." Peter rolled his eyes at Neal who in response just smiled brightly.

"Neal my answer is still going to be a no. No matter how much you try to come up with reasons why you aren't going."

"Peter I think you need to ask what Elizabeth would do." Neal leaned back in his chair, eyes flashing mischievously. Peter arched his brow, but a small smile played on his lips for a brief moment.

"You are not bringing her into this. If I find out that you called her to complain I will have you doing mortgage fraud files for weeks if you are lucky."

"Peter, I would never." Neal responded in a mockingly shocked voice.

Peter crossed his arms and stared the young man down. He did not want this to keep him from finishing up his work so he could go home early. "Is this the only reason why you came in here? Just to tell me about some art exhibit you want to see so badly?"

"It isn't just any art exhibit Peter; it is going to be the biggest showing of modern art in the city."

"Do you even listen to the words that come out of my mouth or do you just let it bounce off of you?" Neal just ignored the older man's comment and decided to plunge on, he knew Peter wasn't too irritated yet and that made him want to push him more. He hadn't been able to needle Peter very much all week and he really wanted to go to this event. "If you just say yes I would be able to leave you alone in peace with your bad coffee and silence."

"Or I could just tell you that you don't get to go and you leave me in peace anyways."

"I'll make you coffee for two weeks, I won't complain about being in the van the next time we go in it and I will buy you lunch all next week." Neal stated ignoring Peter's comment and turned his eyes into puppy dog size, his baby blues getting wide making Peter almost think about budging a little. _Gosh this must be what a parent feels like with an unruly kid, _Peter thought.

"When I tell you no I swear it is like I am talking to a brick wall. Plus you should be doing all of that anyways, it would keep you out of trouble." Neal went to speak again, but Peter held up his hand for silence and continued to speak causing Neal to cross his arms and lean back to hear what the agent had to say. "I know you want to go to this place badly, but you still need to have an agent go with you. I have projects to do at home this weekend and you still aren't off the hook from what you did on our last case a while back."

"You and Elizabeth could come with if you wanted. Take a break from your 'projects'. You guys could be on a date together enjoying fine art and I would be able to see it as well. It would be like I am not even there."

"That is exactly what I don't want happening: you disappearing and then suddenly paintings are missing."

"Peter, I can resist the temptation. How can you say no to all that I offered to do if I get to go?"

"I can do it very easily. All I have to say is a two letter word and then you don't get to go. This is a simple method that is used on animals that misbehave, children who are asking for extra sweets or on a particular annoying conman who doesn't understand when to leave this topic alone. Ring any bells Neal of someone you know?" Peter leaned back in his chair and smiled at Neal who in turn rolled his eyes at the banter.

"You are comparing me to unruly children and animals Peter? That is a new low even for you."

"When it comes to you, yes I will compare you to that. Just be happy that you still get a nice free weekend because it sure beats prison." Peter stated with a smirk. Neal gave him an un-amused look.

"That card is getting really old Peter." Neal got up and straightened his impeccable suit, deciding to head out of the office.

"Maybe it is, but it still makes me smile. Now you should get back to work and I better not find out that you tried to go over there." He answered as Neal walked to the open door. Neal just waved his hand as he went out the door and down the landing steps signaling he heard. Peter knew it that the man wouldn't give up yet, they still had four hours left of work. He watched as Neal pestered Jones while he walked by and returned to his desk. With a sigh, Peter swiveled his chair to his computer, starting to type away not noticing that Neal was watching him to see if he wasn't looking before dialing Elizabeth on his cellphone.

**A/N: Again I hope you enjoyed this one and please press that button down below. I love to hear what you think about it and reviews keep the authors happy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is letter E. Hope you like it and any mistakes are my own. Please Read and Respond because all of us authors/writers love to hear what people think about what we write.**

**Disclaimer: I started momentarily with the ending of Out of the Box so all writes of course go to Jeff Eastin and USA Network. **

_Explosion- (n) burst noisily_

**Explosion:**

"Did I?" Peter asked as he talked tried to stall Neal, to make him think about what he was doing and what he was leaving behind. The air had a chill to it and Neal looked like he was about to say something, but he lightly shook his head before he walked away. Peter could only watch as his partner walked steadily away, but what he didn't expect was for Neal to stop and turn around again.

Neal, battling against himself as he walked away stopped and turned around to tell Peter how he was feeling. The war raging on in him, he faced Peter again who was now a few feet away and began to speak.

"Peter." was all he was able to say as a strong wave of air and heat hit his back, making him fall to the ground. His hearing was silent for a moment as he scrambled up and noticed the carnage behind him. It was as if someone had pressed the mute button on the TV, before the sound came back slowly. His heart was pounding against his chest, adrenaline pumping into him as he made his way to run and help the love of his life.

He hadn't even noticed that he was yelling, struggling, fighting to get free. He had to help her, save her. They still had a chance.

"No no NO!"

Neal kept struggling against the strong arms that were wrapped around him, keeping him back from the flames on what was left of a dream. It was promise of something exciting and a way to start anew.

"Stay here. Stay back." Peter tried to move Neal behind him but gave up and instead just kept hanging onto him afraid for Neal.

"KATE! We got to help her. We still have time! Just let me go please. KATE!" He screamed as he shoved one of Peter's arms away, trying to get over to the plane. Neal's throat was raw from his shouting, but it didn't matter then, nothing did. His eyes were starting to get wet, making it hard for him to see as he strained to get away.

"Neal she is..."

"NO! She is not gone! KATE!" He couldn't understand why he couldn't see her get up, why Peter wouldn't let him see if she was laying there. He _needed_ her to be okay. Peter would see and he would prove that she was okay if only he could get free.

"Neal you can't help her." He told the man gently, emotion thick in his throat as he held onto Neal in order to keep him from running over to the flames. It was hard to keep a firm hold on the struggling man who was fighting so hard to believe that there was still hope. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry Neal."

"No no no no. Kate! Please, Kate!" Neal cried out, his voice now hoarse from all his shouts. His pulling started to slow down to the point where he was just standing there with Peter still keeping a hold of his arms in order to make sure he wouldn't race over yet. Neal had grown silent and Peter noticed the tears start to stream down as Neal sat down. Peter had tears in his own eyes as he watched the broken man pull up his knees and run his hands into his hair mumbling to himself about the woman he loved.

Peter called the appropriate authorities and the bureau quickly before kneeling down next to the man and rubbing his back in circles while talking gently to Neal who was still in shock. By the time the sirens came Neal wasn't sobbing as hard as he had been earlier and Peter helped him up. His priority was to help the man who now was now hollow inside. The fire in Neal's eyes were gone, it was like someone had sucked the light from them. Peter had never seen the man who was always so strong and charismatic look so broken and defeated. That moment he promised himself that he would never let Neal look like that again and vowed to get to the bottom of this. The picture of what had just happened kept rolling through his mind, but he pushed it out of his mind for now in order to turn his focus to helping Neal wade through this.

Neal didn't really pay attention to the sirens of the ambulance or the fire truck as they came screaming in. He half heard as Peter gently talked to him and led him away to get checked out. He felt empty, like someone had scooped his insides away and all that was left was a shell. He didn't want to believe that this was happening. Kate, the woman who he knew he could settle down with, the one who caught his eye with her smile and laugh. The way she could see through him and how he felt around her. He was the only one who believed she was still by his side and now she was torn away from him. She really was gone.

**A/N: Press that button and Read & Respond! I like to hear what you have to say the good or the bad. I can take it. **


End file.
